A Halloween Horror
by sailormoon1614
Summary: Hey guys, I know Halloween passed but I was having some tech. difficulties. Anyway, this is a Halloween Horror about a girl named Riley Sweetwater moves into a new home, but after finding a mysterious locket, strange and scary things have been happening. Will Riley survive the horror? or is this her end? Enjoy...


**Hey guys! This is my first Halloween horror fanfic! The P.O.V is obviously an OC who's name is Riley Sweetwater. She moves into this old house in Ooo, but little did she know, it was haunted by a demon. There will be more details in the story about the demon and how it died. Riley's best friend's in the story are Marceline and Fionna! And just so everyone is clear, Riley will only exist in this fanfic so don't expect for Riley to come back. All the characters in here are in anime form and so are the ones in my other fanfic, "I'm Falling For You". Anyway enjoy the fanfic! ADDED: Hey guys I'm sorry if it wasn't scary enough for you, I'm usually good with horror fanfics but like I said before, my original file for this got deleted, I'm not really sure how, but it was so much better then this one. I tried to edit it, hopefully it would be a bit better but not as good as my original one. Yeah I know, I'm so sad it happened but I can't really take it back :'(. I promise you I'll try to make the next horror fanfic better! :D.  
**

* * *

_**Biography:**_

_**Name: Riley Sweetwater**_

_**Colour hair: Dirty Blonde**_

_**Colour eyes: Emerald Green**_

_**Age: 16**_

_**Height:5'3**_

_**Hobbies: Drawing/painting**_

_**Hates: When she gets scared  
**_

_**Other: Is very curious and gets frightened easily. But she never backs out in anything, even if it is scary. Riley is also scared of the dark, even if she is with someone, she hates it.  
**_

* * *

"It's beautiful! Isn't it?" I asked my two best friend's as I danced around the hallway. Hi. I'm Riley Sweetwater! I just recently moved into this new home in Ooo, yeah its pretty old, but that's whats amazing about it! It holds a lot of history and I can't wait to explore all of it! Yeah I know, I'm very curious and I usually stick my nose in other people's businesses but, whatever! That's just who I am!

"It is pretty amazing I guess." Replied Fionna.

Fionna the human is one of the greatest female hero's in Ooo! She's always been there for me and I always know I can count on her for everything! Though she can be picky at times. Like right now, the whole time she's been complaining how old the house is, but I usually ignore her picky thoughts.

"Are you kidding Fi? This place is old but awesome! Can we please have a sleepover here tonight!?"

giggled Marceline.

Marceline the vampire queen is awesome and is always there to help others, unless she hates their guts. I can count on her for for giving me a heart attack. Even though she likes a lot of the things that I like, she always love scaring me, especially since she knows me as a paranoid person. But other than that, I love them and I know I can always rely on them whenever I'm in trouble or when I need help!

"Oh my Glob yes! It will be totes awesome!" I squealed. Yes I'm considered girly at times, but I don't usually act that way, only when I'm excited.

"No way! I will not have a sleepover in this creepy, old house!" Marceline and I rolled our eyes at Fionna's complain. "Come on Fi! Its no creepy. This is Riley's new home and we should at least celebrate with a sleepover!" said Marceline as she dragged Fionna further into the house.

* * *

"Look at all this stuff!" exclaimed Fionna as she looked through a desk filled with old weapons and other "interesting" stuff. We were all going through the attic, finding some ancient stuff after we explored through the rest of the house. We've all decided that we will have a sleepover and watch scary movies. It was two days before Halloween and I wanted to have a horror movie marathon of all our favourite movies. "See! I told you there would be some awesome stuff in store for us!" bragged Marceline.

"I never said they were cool." snapped Fionna.

"Oh shut up! You just don't want to admit I'm right!"

I listened to Marceline and Fionna bicker without saying a word, I usually don't like to get in the middle of these types of messes between them. I already made that mistake once, and boy did it end badly! I looked around a bit more till out of the corner of my eye was a chest in the very back corner of the attic. Of course I let my curiosity get the best of me and tried opening it. Locked. I took out the key chain filled with different types of keys, hoping one of them is the one to the chest. Nope! "You guys!" I yelled at the two of them frustrated. I really wanted to see what was in that chest. They both stopped and stared at me. "Can you guys help find a key for this chest?"

"Curiosity kills the cat." Replied Marceline

"No it won't, its a stupid chest,possibly, filled with interesting stuff, like that's gonna harm me!" I snapped

Marceline rolled her eyes at me and we all started to search for the key. I headed towards the master bedroom and searched through the drawers.

When I reached the last drawer, and I know this may sound strange but, there was a key in this glass box thing, with no tiny opening to it or anything! How on earth did they get it in the box?

Without thinking, I threw the glass box on the wooden floor and watched as it smashed into a million tiny pieces. Marceline and Fionna suddenly ran into the room.

"Riley, is everything okay?" Fionna gave me a worried look.

"Yeah, its all good. I found the key to the chest upstairs." I replied picking up the key.

* * *

"Ready?" I asked them. They nodded and I slowly opened up the chest; my heart racing as I thought of the fascinating treasures that we would see. I dug through the stuff in the chest and pulled out what seemed like a tiny box covered with an old cloth. I slowly unwrapped the cloth and opened up the box. Inside was a beautiful locket with a picture of a girl; looking looking serious. There was not a hint of a smile nor did she look angry. Just serious, or rather, confused. I placed the locket around my neck without taking out the picture of the strange looking girl.

"Aren't you gonna take out the picture?"

"No." I looked back up at Marceline. She shrugged and her and Fionna headed downstairs, preparing the movies. I looked back in the chest, hoping to find anything else; nothing.

'Why would they keep a small box with a necklace inside a huge chest with a hidden key?' I lightly shook my head and followed Marceline and Fionna downstairs.

* * *

*** 2 days later ***

I woke up with sun's rays shining on my face. I turned over and picked up the locket I found two days earlier. I opened it up and examined the picture. The girl seemed about my age but with long, black hair. She had crystal blue eyes and wore what seemed like a dark blue dress.

I walked over to my mirror and as I was putting the locket on, my eye's widens with terror. In the corner of my room, stood a girl with a pit, black holed eye's and a stitched up mouth, with blood around and smiled. Not a friendly, warming smile but a creepy, terrifying one. I spun around and nobody was there.

'Just a hallucination' I thought. My breaths were huge as I stared at the girl in the mirror. The girl in the mirror seemed oddly similar to the one in the photo. When my breathing came to a normal pace, I walked back downstairs, repeating "just my imagination."

* * *

"Are you sure you're not imagining it?" Fionna asked. It was 6 in the evening and I was talking with Fionna about the girl I saw. I know I said the first time was a "hallucination", but I saw her again the second time. I took a picture of the beautiful sunset I saw in the backyard when all of a sudden I noticed the girl with the stitched, wide bloody mouth in the picture, standing before the lake. Her pit holed eyes looking straight at the camera. I nearly fainted. The third time was when I was looking at the mirror; fixing my hair. I dropped a bobby pin on the floor, and as soon as I picked it up, I looked back at the mirror and saw my mouth was stitched up; that's when I freaked out and called Fionna.

"I'm sure Fionna! It happened three times today!" I snapped at her over the phone.

"Okay first of all, I told you this house seemed creepy, and second, you probably had a long day and just need some rest."

"Yeah sure, whatever."

"Listen, I gotta go now. See you later Riley, and get some rest."

"Alright, bye Fi."

I hung up, thinking of what Fionna told me. I want to believe her, I want to pretend this was all my imagination, but I can't. It was something that may haunt me forever. And would never stop until it gets what it wants. Whatever it is.

* * *

I stared at the ceiling. It was 11:30 and all I've been doing was twisting and turning in bed. I just couldn't go to sleep, no matter how hard I tried. I groaned and heard a loud slam of a door. I clamped my mouth shut, panicking in my head. I heard loud slow footsteps walking down the hallway. I pinched myself, hoping it was some sort of nightmare; but it wasn't. I listened carefully to the footsteps. *THUMP... THUMP...THUMP...*. "Oh my Glob." I say quietly as I reach over to my phone to dial 9-1-1. Suddenly, the footsteps quickens it's pace. Sounding like running up the stairs; heading towards my room. * THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP *. I completely froze as it stood outside my door. There were three soft knocks then a pause. Suddenly, the person or whatever starting banging it's hands on my door and started to muffle a scream! As if yelling to open the door. It must be her. I then realized the girl in the picture must be the ghost of her that I saw all day today. The banging continued and I wanted to jump out the window right now! But I couldn't; I was frozen in fear. The banging and muffled screaming stopped. I prayed, hoping it was the end of it; but I knew it wasn't.

I closed my eye's for a split second and saw someone standing at my doorway; in my room. It's head was down and their messy, black hair in their face; it was her. I watched as her head slowly looked up and turned to where I was. I stared at her in horror. Her stitched smile creeping me out every second I stared back at her. Her pit holed black eye's, staring deadly at me. Her once beautiful blue dress, was now torn and ripped. My lamp light suddenly turned off for a split second and turned back on. The girl disappeared! But my wall was written in bloody, big bold letters. October 31st. Today was October 29th.

What happens on October 31st? I snatched my phone and looked at the time; 11:55. I dropped my phone and started to panic. What does she mean by this? I'm so confused and scared that I could barely think straight. I started to feel sick and ran for the bathroom. Why is this happening? This ghost, demon or whatever it was wants something, but I don't know what. I washed my face and started to calm down a little. Once I did that, I decided to head back into the attic for more information about this girl.

I look around the attic and since there was not light switch, I had to use a flashlight; I could tell the battery was going to die out soon since the light became fainter. The attic was huge, it was bigger than the master bedroom I sleep in. There were boxes everywhere, some really old furniture and at the corner of the room was a dresser with a broken mirror. I noticed a newspaper article hanging at the side of the mirror. I went over and shined my flashlight on it. _Missing Girl On Halloween Night _was the title of the article; I continued to read it. _Haley Brown went missing on Halloween night. The investigation stopped when the police had found her in an old cabin tied up with her mouth stitched into a smile and no eyes. The police caught the murder which happened to be her "boyfriend" which they met the night of Halloween. The murder claimed before killing her that "she doesn't smile a lot and I couldn't stand seeing hatred in her eye's. I had to do what must be done." The only thing left of Haley was a locket her boyfriend gave her with a picture of her inside. The police found her to be all stitched up with what looked like stuffing poking out of her stitched up hands. "Her entire body was stitched up and filled with stuffing." claimed detective Hendersan." It was terrifying and disgusting." Recently after that, Haley's mother ended up in a mental hospital. Before being locked away, her mother hid away the locket, claiming that Haley's ghost would take revenge on anybody who took it. She was then taken away after being complained that she was insane and crazy. "She'll haunt you because the locket reminds her of the murder and since nobody wanted her to rest peacefully, she will haunt whoever takes the locket. And so I hid it. _

I tried reading the next couple of lines but they were ripped or scratched out. This doesn't make any sense. Why would she haunt anybody who took this locket? Could it be because it was the only thing she possessed? This was all so confusing, I need more information. This article has no proof why she's haunting it. I'm going to have to look it up. I look at the broken mirror and see that the other end of the room, a rocking chair was moving in a slow pace, yet no one was sitting on it. The chair suddenly comes to a stop; I start to walk towards it. Sitting on the chair was a doll, not the dolls that you see these days but a really old stitched up one, a life sized one. It had one button eye and blonde messy hair. What scared me the most was that the doll was smiling, that same creepy smile of the girl, Haley. And in black marker was stitches on her face. The doll was never sitting on the rocking chair when I first arrived upstairs and I've never seen this doll before in my entire life. I hear a door slam; the attic one. I rush to it and try to open it;locked. I look around, wondering what caused it to close, but there was nothing. I climb back up the stairs and the life sized doll that was on the rocking chair, was now gone. Perfect, I'm stuck in a haunted attic. I jumped a little when I hear a music box suddenly pop open and play a song. I went over and picked it up, there was a small mirror. The whole room then darkens when my flashlight ran out of battery. 'No. This can't be happening.' I thought. I look at the small mirror and nearly freaked out when I saw the so called "Haley" in the corner of the room. I close it and look back; and there she was. I screamed and ran back down to the door; hearing footsteps coming my way. I start banging at the door and trying to open it. I turn around and see her coming down the stairs. The door then swung open and I ran out before her hand could reach for my shoulder. I shuddered as I thought of her walk, like she actually had no bones in her body and the only thing holding her up was the stuffing. Her walk was in a wobbling motion but yet fast. I shook the thought out of my head and decided to go back to sleep.

**October 30th, 3:00 pm:**

I typed away on my laptop, looking up the true story of Haley Brown and clicked on the first site that popped up. And found the story by the murder and how he met Haley Brown:

_These past couple of months, my girlfriend Haley, never liked dolls. She always found them creepy, but I kept buying her them because she always smiled and told me she loved them but would throw it out the next day. I figured maybe she didn't really like it so I kept buying her better ones and the cycle repeats. I wanted to show her that dolls were fine and that there was nothing wrong with them. Haley was always a happy girl, until these last few months, she seemed... upset. I missed seeing her smile and her laugh so I decided to buy her another doll. I loved her too much to see her like this so I bought her one that I knew would make her smile again. I bought her a life sized one. When I presented it to her, she said she hated it and threw it away. We broke out into a argument, she complained how she hated dolls and how I kept buying her them. She told me she kept lying to me that she loved them so that this whole cycle would stop. She then told me she hated me and that I was insane for buying her all these dolls, especially the life sized one. I thought she loved them and that she had stopped hating them. I was trying to make her happy but apparently everything that I did for her, even before buying her those dolls, she never appreciated it. I even got her a locket and took a picture of her and put it inside. Yet, she still hated it. On that same day she broke up with me, telling me she was unhappy with me. I was so furious that I kidnapped her on Halloween night and took her to this cabin. I tied her to a chair and started to yell at her and ask her why she hated me. She started to make up these excuses and so I gave her one last present, one that I knew she would hate. I suffocated her and stitched up her mouth into a smile. I completely transformed her into a doll with stitches all over and with no eye's. Those last few months that she was with me, she started to become cold and rude with me and never smiled. I tried to make her love me again because I didn't want to lose her, and I hated doing this but she deserved it. _

I was shocked after reading this. It was sick and cruel. Now I understand why she haunts the locket. It was the last thing her boyfriend gave her and since she hated it, she would hate the person that released it and would go after them. But I'm still confused about the message October 31st. I just hope it has nothing to do with me.

I went to bed at around 11:30 that night. A half an hour left till its October 31st. I was so nervous, so I started to text Marceline. I didn't bother telling her about Haley because I knew she would call me insane just like Fionna did.

By then it was 11:50. I became even more nervous. I wondered if anything will happen to me but I soon thought that it was probably a message by her telling me she died on October 31st or something like that. I took one last glance at the clock, it was 11:59. 'Funny how time flies' I thought to myself before drifting off into sleep. Before I did though, I heard the squeak of my closest door opening. Before I could react I was already fast asleep.

I wake up, relieved that I'm not dead, I then noticed that I just woke up smiling. I shrugged the thought off though and skipped happily to the mirror. I fixed my hair and continued to skip out. I stopped dead in my tracks and walked back to the mirror. I muffled a scream when I saw myself. My mouth, it was stitched into a huge smile. My lips were covered in dried up blood. And I muffled a scream once more. I wanted to cry, my face was going to be stuck like this forever. October 31st was the day I got cursed. I thought back to what Marceline told me from the beginning, and she was right. Curiosity does kill the cat.

* * *

A few months later, when Riley moved out to some where far away from Ooo, a teenage girl playing a game with her friends came across the house. She explored it a little and found a locket with a picture of a girl inside.

* * *

**Hey guys what did you think? I hope it didn't creep you out too much but it is Halloween anyway, or rather was. I wanted to post this earlier but my saved data to the last one some how got deleted. And so I made a new one! It was the same as the original except for a few tweaks here and there (okay not really the same but you know what I mean) ;). Anyway I hope you enjoyed it and that for most of you that get scared real easily, I hope you don't get nightmares. I'm sorry if it wasn't the best fanfic but I promise it won't happen again!**

**If you didn't find it scary and was going to write a bad review on it, don't post anything unless its advice on how to make a more scarier one for next year! Stay Awesome guys! ;) **


End file.
